


Times Are Changing

by Raelae



Series: Tales From The Apocalypse [8]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: Five years in and the world only took a turn for the worst rather than for the better. People have turned to fighting each other more often then fighting the infected, and the hunters have emerged.Joel and Tommy stumbled into this bloody world. But can they get out of it? And if they do...will they still be intact?





	Times Are Changing

Joel sat in an old torn up chair next to the open window, watching the goings on in the street three floors below him. He didn't let the cold chill of the air get to him, as he watched the men below dragging bodies over to the pile and tossing them one on the other. He didn't even move much as a few small flurries blew in, striking him in the face. He felt nothing, not as long as the bottle he'd been nursing was giving him a false sense of warmth.

He put the bottle to his lips again, the brown liquid sloshing around a bit before he took a swig, eyes glancing around it as the men below lit the bodies aflame.

He lowered the bottle, swallowing hard. He'd put quite a few of those bodies there himself earlier in the day. He wasn't proud of it but, it was survival right? Though he still couldn't understand just why it was that he wanted to survive.

He and Tommy had been in this old rundown QZ for near a year now. Tommy had been nagging him for months about returning to a zone, wanting to have some sort of buffer between them and the infected

Like being behind a wall was any better? But Joel knew his brother well, he was tired and missing human contact. You know, human contact with others that weren't as depressed and downtrodden as his dear older brother. Joel had gotten tired of his persistence and finally gave in. They made their way to the QZ in Columbus Ohio. Problem was...it fell a whole year before. The group was still gracious enough to let them in.

...they were far less gracious now. Like most zones, the people that forced the military out turned to hunting others, finding it the easiest way to gather the resources needed to survive.

Joel wasn't surprised when Tommy suddenly decided to change his mind about being here. Joel hadn't. He'd found his niche...as disturbing as that was. Seems killing people was something Joel was very, very, good at.

He glanced to the door with his eyes only as it opened quickly, and just as quickly shut with a slam. Tommy's eyes fell on him instantly, turning from frustrated to angry in an instant.

“The hell Joel? You trying to catch your death?” He asked as he stalked over, slamming the window shut hard.

“Easy. You shatter the glass and you'll just be bitching more.”

“Wouldn't have to bitch at all if I didn't have such a goddamn suicidal brother.”

“We aren't going down that path again.”

“Right. Cause we never can. You just refuse to talk about anything anymore.”

“Drop it. What the hell was your problem when you came barging in here anyway?”

“Oh, you don't have to talk but I do huh?”

“Goddammit Tommy...”

Tommy only huffed as he pulled the ragged old Carhart coat tighter, wishing he could find a more intact one soon.

“Fucking Schuhart again.”

“What about him?”

“Bailed on the barricade, went off with Gale for some...private time. Bunch of infected poured in and we had to clean up the mess.”

“Women are gonna be the death of him some day.”

“Looks to be sooner rather than later. The boss is looking for him.”

“Welp, I recon you won't have to worry about cleaning up after him any more will ya'?” Joel said as he got up from the chair, nearly falling back down as he lost his balance.

“...you know you only get a bottle of that a month right? Boss isn't gonna let you have another one any sooner.”

Joel snorted, walking over to the kitchen and setting the bottle down on the counter. “I have my ways little brother, don't worry about it.”

“Don't worry about it?” He asked, stalking over and leaning in the little window in the wall that allowed for viewing between the two rooms. “How long do you think it'll be before he finds out you've been keeping extra supplies from him on hunts, huh? Remember if you get caught I go down too.”

“I ain't gonna get caught.”

“You're not known for being subtle...”

“Goddammit Tommy, can't you not whine about anything for five fucking minutes?”

“With you, no.”

He scowled and downed what was left in the bottle, slamming it down on the counter with enough force that the bottle neck broke.

“Shit...”

“...look Joel...I know I ride your ass a lot but...we have to stick together in all this, and half the time we aren't even on the same page.”

“Well here's an idea, pick up a different book.”

He walked out of the kitchen, moving over to pull his old jacket off the coat rack.

“Where you going?”

“Need some air, you won't let me have my window open.”

He stepped out, knowing Tommy would be close behind, and he was. Tommy said no more though and only followed his brother as they headed down the few flights of stairs and out onto the streets.

Columbus looked like any other large city in the world these days, run down and overgrown. Streets had cracks running up and down them with brown weeds sticking up through them. The same went for the various buildings that had vines snaking up them, as the oncoming of cold weather had turned the world practically colorless. Winter had well set it, which made the dead looking city look even more dead.

Tree's were without leaves, many of the bushes in the city shared the same fate, standing guard in front of buildings that were crumbling from neglect and the ravages of weather and time. A few buildings even torched black from fires that ravaged them at some point in time.

Flurries flew about though they didn't do much to turn anything white, the snow just didn't seem to want to fall strong, the skies threatening but not providing. And to add to all this...came the stench of the burning bodies mere feet away.

Joel could hear Tommy gagging behind him, his muffled words telling him he must have his arm covering his face. Joel was use to the smell though. He'd burned as many bodies as he'd killed by this point, maybe even more. He was use to it. Not Tommy though, nor did he really expect him to be. Killing without reason to kill...that was just something Tommy couldn't do. His brother still had too many morals, in a world where morals got you killed. He was going to have to cure his little brother of this soon enough.

But for now he was just too buzzed to care. In this state he was in his own little world where he didn't have to care about a damn thing, where he could just let his drunken mind run wild, trying to lie him into thinking things were OK. But things were never OK, and never would be again. It had been five years since all this began, which made it...2019 he reckoned? Yeah, that was right. 2019. His mind couldn't trick him there. 2019 and nearly Christmas...something he never thought he'd think about again. But the world was still struggling to hold onto it's past. Hell, some places were still getting radio transmissions, though those were becoming fewer and fewer. The military was spending more time keeping the 'stragglers' as they called them, from uprising. There was no time to keep the country up to date on the news, especially when the news just made things worse. With the CDC constantly having to report failures, or these Fireflies that were popping up now, pirating stations or just plain hijacking the military ones...things were getting out of hand. The military started shutting the towers down.

The world was slowly going more and more quiet, and darker. Where there were no QZ's or where the zones fell, the grids went down, since there was next to no one who knew how to repair them around. Some places were lucky, some linemen or other form of technician stayed on, though most didn't. They had a much more cushioned job staying employed with the military than with rebels.

The lights here went out a month before he and Tommy got there. They used generators they scrounged up to keep the buildings people lived in as powered as they could, especially in winter. But even with all the cars abandoned in the city, fuel was starting to run short. The generators were now only allowed for the coldest of nights. Joel gave it three more months at best.

He stopped at a street corner as words broke through his thoughts. He had to listen for quite a bit before the words finally got through the fuzz of his buzzed mind. Someone was singing. Many someones. And it sounded like...Christmas music?

“Silent Night.”He heard behind him. He turned to see Tommy stopped right behind him, a look of nostalgia on his face.

Joel only huffed. “After all this and they still try to celebrate a dead holiday?”

“It's only dead if you let it die. Some people want to keep at least one small thing that makes them feel human still you know?”

“It won't help them survive, so it's pointless.”

“It's for the good memories Joel...or morale. Even you can't protest morale, keeps people moving doesn't it?”

“Tch. Just a bunch of people who can't let go of the past...”

“...alright then Scrooge.”

“Shut it Cratchet...”

Somehow that earned him a chuckle from Tommy, and he had to stop the corner of his own mouth from turning up at that. Why had that amused him?

Tommy pushed passed him at that point, going over to join the caroler's. Joel didn't even entertain the thought, he just pushed forward down the street.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, mumbling to himself. Only blocks away people were burning bodies on a massive pyre...and within 'smell' of it, people were singing Christmas songs? Even Joel couldn't understand that one. They would change with time though, everyone did after all. You either learn to kill or just...silently complain. Or in the end just look the other way, like if you don't see it then it's not real, and you can't be blamed for doing nothing. These carolers...would just become worn out survivors with time, and Christmas would be a thing of the past.

Honestly he couldn't understand why this bothered him so much. What they did was none of his concern, if they wanted to waste their time then let them, no skin off his back.

But in all honesty, he knew it was the memories it dredged up that bothered him the most. Searching for a tree each year, buying presents, going to school Christmas programs...Sarah...

He shook his head. Yeah, that was it, that's why it bothered him so much. He didn't want to remember the good times that were passed, not like the others did. His past was dead...along with his daughter. That Joel...was dead. This was who he was now.

“Joel...hey, Joel...”

He stopped and looked around, the words spoken so quietly that he barely even heard them. He cocked his head to the side a bit as he turned to look behind him, seeing a head peek out of the shadows of an alleyway.

“...Schuhart...” He growled.

“...I need your help man.”

“Fuck off, I ain't getting involved in this.”

“Joel...you gotta...”

“I ain't gotta do shit! You made your bed now lie in it...alone preferably so you don't get in any more trouble.”

“Joel...”

“How many?” Joel asked, turning full on him now.

“...what?”

“How many died so you could get a little something something?”

“That's not fair...”

“How the fucks that not fair? You messed up Schuhart, take responsibility for it!”

“Don't tell me you wouldn't...”

“I'm not like you...and I sure as shit wouldn't do it while on duty!”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna walk off and pretend I didn't see your sorry ass. I got enough problems without getting involved in yours.”

“Like the fact that you're pilfering supplies? What would the boss say if he found that out huh?”

“Let me ask you something Schuhart, who do you think he's gonna believe, huh? The man who's basically his right hand right now, or some ass who puts his personal needs before the collective...and hardly does a thing to hide it I might add.”

“Come on Joel...I need your help man. You owe me anyway. I saved your ass in that old grocery store remember? That stalker nearly took a right big chunk out of your arm...”

“Saved my ass, but left my little brother to die! That same stalker nearly ripped his goddamned throat out cause' of you!

“Joel...”

“I know the Hunter code, I know how easily you can just turn on each other to save your own asses, or take over the group. But your law...doesn't apply to me and my brother. I will do anything to keep him safe, even sit here and essentially murder innocent people to take their shit! My brother...means the world to me, you don't mean shit...”

Joel just stared at him, eyes narrowed and teeth grit, seething at him. “I owe you nothing, and you're lucky I don't just kill you right here. Figure your own shit out Schuhart, leave me and my brother out of it.”

With that he turned and continued on his way.

 

Days passed since his conversation with Schuhart, and he hadn't seen him since. He didn't know what happened to him and he didn't care. He knew the boss didn't have him though, he would have heard about that. He just figured he either decided to hunker down for a while, or else just straight up left. But again, he didn't care. Schuhart was a worthless shit anyway. 

Pushing the thought of Schuhart from his mind, he continued on his little walk, taking in the crisp chill of the air. It felt good right about now, the cold replacing the tense conversation from earlier that morning. Goddamn Tommy bickering with him again about leaving the city, finding a better place where they could try to live a somewhat normal life without being forced to kill.

That kind of life was well gone, and he couldn't even really think of life the way it was anymore. The normal mundane rituals of getting up and preparing for the day ahead. Going to a job you most likely hated with every fiber of your being, just going through the day being pushed around by your boss and not being appreciated. Then you either headed home or to the bar with buddies to get drunk.

Well, maybe not everyone's life was like that but, he was sure most had been. Even still, that should have been a life that any person would choose again if it meant getting away from the nightmare they now lived in. Although, some sick people actually enjoyed the way things were now. Outside the walls there were no rules, no laws other than the ones a group might make for themselves, and even those were subsequent to change. Especially with the hunters. The rules changed each time a leader changed. They'd actually gone through three since he and Tommy had arrived here, and only one of them seemed even halfway competent. This new one was favoring strength more than anything. Didn't take much to notice that a lot of people had disappeared recently, mostly older people and some younger. Some even kids...anyone that couldn't help the collective in the ways the boss deemed fit. Kids did nothing but eat the food you scrounged up because they weren't strong enough yet to do much else. Same pretty much for the elderly. Some people were just too sick...some women too distracting. Those carolers from a few days passed? Gone without a trace.

Despite how he should feel though...he just didn't care, didn't have time to care. Didn't want to care. That was all something from a part of him that died a long time ago, and following those old thoughts again would just bring the same fate to him and his brother, whatever exactly that was. The missing could have just been run off but, deep down he knew better. Those people knew this place inside and out, most would probably hold contempt in their hearts for being tossed out. In short they were dangerous.

Truth was, they were dead in a pit somewhere.

And he didn't care.

He blew a puff of air out through his nose as he stuffed his hands even deeper into his coat pockets. The air around him seemed to have grown colder in the short time he'd been out on his walk. Or maybe it was the cold of his own heart that made things feel colder around him?

Did he like this new person that he was? No, not really. Did he except it? Yes. What other choice did he have? His world revolved around one person alone, the world around them just an inconvenience he was forced to pass through. He was just going through the motions...maybe life now wasn't so different than before. His life revolved around only two people then, and he pushed through it for Sarah, to make her life happy and comfortable.

But then like now his life had been hell, had been since he fucked up and got Sarah's mom pregnant when he was sixteen. Being a teenage dad who did the majority of the raising himself cause' her mamma wasn't ready. Pretty much forced into getting married by his parents and hers.

Yeah...that had gone well, and lasted all but three years. She left and all he heard from her again was divorce papers through the mail. All she had wanted was out and no contact. He agreed without hesitation, at least he could keep Sarah from becoming her.

...he gave his little girl everything but it wasn't enough, not enough to save her.

He took one hand from his pocket and ran it over his face. How the hell had he gotten himself down this path? Thinking about something that had nothing to do with the present?

...maybe it was because it had everything to do with the present. He wouldn't be this man if the outbreak hadn't happened. Or at the very least he'd be a different man even if it had, if Sarah had survived. Sure he'd still have killed to protect her, them...but it wouldn't be how it was now. Now he was just...a murderer...

And somehow that word didn't strike any kind of nerve in him like it should have. He was a murderer, that's just how it was, how he was. He'd gotten to this point on his own and there was no point in trying to change it now, cause' he couldn't. Those people were good and gone, burned on that pyre.

 

A voice from behind him stirred him from his thoughts, someone yelling, yelling for him.

He turned slowly, wondering just what in the hell was going on now.

A man in his early twenties was running towards him, as he got closer he could see it was the boss' boy. Could tell that from a mile away even, what with that massive scar that ran from the top of his right brow clear across to his chin on the left side. Scar earned in a drunken fight that only he had walked away from. Kid was in every way like his father.

Kid was also very fast, so ended up being the runner for the group, could cover a pretty good clip of this side of the city in a faster time than anyone.

Joel waited for him as he slowed to a jog, crossing his arms over his chest to show his impatience. One thing that had bothered the boss, or maybe made him afraid, was that Joel showed him little respect. Whether it was him or his son, he always stood with an air of defiance before them. No one was to give him shit, not even the boss.

“We got survivors in the city, grab your stuff.”

“How big?”

“Big enough, just grab your shit and get going.”

He was gone before Joel could say much else. Another day another dollar, or in this case another bottle of booze if he was lucky.

Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he made his way back to the apartment.

 

Tommy was a little ways behind his older brother, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement but that was about it. He did not like shooting the other survivors, not one bit. In fact, unless he wasn't given a choice, he often times just held them up. Said you could get what you need just as well without having to kill anyone.

In fact, to even make sure he didn't kill anyone in the long run, he'd only take some of their things so they still had things to survive on. Tommy could not and would not change. He didn't share in his brothers thoughts of 'survival by any means necessary.'

To him the survival of mankind meant you had to try to keep as many people alive as possible. How could you save mankind by killing your own brothers and sisters?

To Joel, his little brother was just naive. So what if that's what Tommy thought? It wasn't what everyone thought. He could spare all them people he wanted, didn't mean he'd be spared. That same person he showed compassion to, might strip him bare somewhere down the road for his or her own survival. May even take his life. And furthermore, every survivor didn't mean survival of mankind, oh no. It could mean the death of it just as easily. Cause man would continue going on killing one another for survival, or just because killing alone felt good and satiated some sick need in them.

Or...they'd become one of the many infected roaming the land. Every child born into this world...was a potential destroyer of it, either by actions as a human...or an infected. There was no promise of mankind's future, and no use being kind to it anymore.

But by this point Joel had given up any hope his brother would come around, Tommy was Tommy. He was known to change his mind a lot, but not change who he was. He would most likely find many ways to fight in this world, but none of them would be at the expense of others. He'd only put a bullet in another if there was no choice.

...but he was getting tired of covering for him.

 

A sound up ahead stopped them in their tracks, Joel raising his pistol while Tommy just looked around with his eyes.

The long corridor ahead of them was dark with only occasional breaks of dusty light beams from rooms on either side of the hall. This didn't help much though as it caused tricks on the eyes, shadow play caused by the trees just outside the windows blowing in the breeze that had just picked up.

Joel carefully moved forward, gun poised in front of him.

Another sound to the left down another hall, an old tin can being kicked along. He was tense now, unsure if the one he was pursuing was that clumsy, or if it wasn't a person anymore he was following. Some of these old buildings hadn't yet been completely checked for infected, and he'd only come in this one cause he swore he saw someone dash inside.

The thought must have finally crossed Tommy's mind too because he heard him fumble with his own gun behind him, carefully removing the safety.

They both moved in silence, the halls growing darker and darker as they reached rooms where the doors were closed.

Each step was agony as they listened for anymore sound, waited for anyone, or anything, to pop out in front of them. But all that remained now was the darkness and the silence.

One door at the end of the hall was ajar, unlike the others, a small sliver of light escaping through the crack.

Joel moved to the side the handle was on, carefully placing himself against the wall and looking to his brother. He could barely make him out in the blackness and was hoping he understood the plan here. But his eyes had adjusted enough now that he could at least make out the shadowy form of his brother across from him on the adjacent side of the door.

He gave a slight nod to Tommy as he ducked down, placing a hand carefully on the door and slowly pushing it open.

The light blinded him for a few moments, stinging almost like acid as his eyes worked to adjust. When they finally did, he saw Tommy crouched next to him, rubbing at his own eyes. There wasn't much time to recover though as they were in an unprotected position in front of the door.

They both quickly dodged over to an old office desk, one of many that were scattered around the room. This was both an advantage and a hindrance to them, as whoever may be in here had just as much cover as them now.

Joel looked to his brother, motioning with his head for Tommy to start on the opposite side from him. He meant for them to round the perimeter, glancing down isles as they went. He was sure if anyone was here they'd try to stay closest to an area that lead them to an exit, so he didn't expect them to be in the center of the room if they wanted to make a quick escape. And from what he could tell from where he was, the only other door in the room still looked closed.

Tommy wasn't moving though, he still had a look of defiance on his face, not wanting to hurt whoever they were chasing.

Joel growled as low as he could and made off without him, tired of catering to him. If Tommy stayed where he was he'd be safe anyway, he'd just take care of this problem on his own.

He made his way across the room slowly, quietly darting from desk to desk to keep under cover. He was nearing the corner and was readying to make a turn to his right when a loud clang emanated through the room. He watched as an old metal garbage basket rolled by...behind him.

Not giving anytime to whoever it was to react, he lept to his feet and scrambled up onto the desk, dropping down in the general direction the basket had rolled from.

His aim was true as he came down on a terrified looking man who was trying to bring a gun up on him. He'd gotten a few rounds off while Joel was coming down off the desk, one hitting his left wrist.

The only reaction Joel had was to flinch, not sure if he'd truly been hit or not, but he let it pass as he came down hard on the guys chest, hearing a very loud cracking sound as he did so.

The mans yell was muffled as the very wind was knocked out of him, his breathing instantly hindered by both the impact and by a splintered rib piercing his lung.

Joel was quick to kick the gun away, keeping one foot on his chest as he pointed his gun at him, aiming right between the eyes.

“Joel don't! You ain't gotta kill him!”

“Shut the fuck up for once Tommy! It's us or them, I wish you'd realize that at some point!”

Below him the man barely struggled other than to breathe, a few ragged coughs producing blood that stained his mouth and chin.

“See that? He's good as dead now anyway! Can't fix a lung anymore! We'll get his shit and move on to the next!”

“I don't want to do this anymore Joel! This isn't me, isn't you!”

Joel turned, lowering his gun and reaching out with his other hand, grabbing Tommy and lifting him up. He slammed him down on the desk, causing the aged wood to creak in protest. A bit of his anger slipped as Tommy looked up at him, wide eyed and terrified.

“...goddammit little brother...this is life now. You can't be so forgiving anymore...you'll get eaten up and spit out. You...you can't save everyone. And you can't expect people to let you live either...we are all we have...I'm not gonna risk some asshole taking you because you're too fucking moralistic. We are all we have for family...”

Joel's grip released and Tommy's eyes lost it's fear, replaced by a little understanding but not acceptance. He saw things the way he wanted to see them, despite his brothers feelings.

His attention turned though, his eyes moving to where he was sure a bullet had hit Joel, his face paling slightly.

“...what...?”

“...your watch...”

Joel slowly turned his head, bringing his wrist up as he did so. He had been hit...but his watch caused the bullet to ricochet, saving him injury or worse. But the watch...it had a nasty crack in it, a spiderweb of lines leading out from the impact zone. It was a miracle the whole face hadn't been shattered, but that wasn't the point. It was damaged. The one thing he had of his daughter, her final gift to him was broken. The watch had somehow managed to keep running to this point, if a bit slow. Now it was stopped completely.

Rage filled his face again and he turned away from his brother, bringing his gun up as he spun back on the man and very quickly put two holes right between his eyes.

“...”

“...Joel...”

“Grab his shit...we have to get moving.” He growled as he moved for the door across the room.

 

Joel moved along, hearing the silent footfalls of his brother behind him. Tommy was keeping his distance, whether out of fear or some form of respect, he didn't know.

But he did know that Tommy knew how much that watch had meant to him, how the very fact that it was still ticking was like Sarah's heartbeat carrying on.

Now it too was silent. Sarah was now fully silent.

He stuck his hand under the cuff of his jacket, running his fingers over the watches surface. He could feel each little line that now littered the watch face, feel the tiny groves that dug in, like tiny trenches on a now silent battlefield.

He knew this would become a new ritual for him now, anytime he was overcome with emotion. He knew his hand would find purchase on the watch, fingering the surface like it would give him some sort of answer...or comfort. This watch was the only thing he felt safe to turn to when the world became too much, as odd as that may sound. Other than it's low ticking, it didn't talk back, didn't express how sorry it was. Didn't give you words that were useless if the person saying them didn't know the true scope of your pain.

Tommy understood well enough, that was certain. Sarah was his niece after all. But he had never been a father, didn't know what it really felt like to bring a life into the world then watch as it was snuffed out in your arms.

This watch had been his anchor...and now it's calming tune was no more. It was silent as death itself.

Joel squeezed his eyes shut, having to stop for a moment to lean against the wall.

“...Joel?”

His brothers voice was low behind him, cautious. Tommy knew when he needed to show tact, and this was one of those moments.

He heard no further words from him, but did feel a hand gently settle on his shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. No words could satiate him now, but this small gesture helped enough. If it had been anyone else he would have shrugged it off, might have still at any other time. But for once he needed this, and so let it be.

But even this small moment just wasn't allowed it seemed, as a long creaking sound filled the whole of the hallway.

Joel felt Tommy's hand quickly pull away as he went for his gun, Joel following suit.

Another creak from another hall, and another.

Both brothers turned to each other, gaze silently locking eyes. The creaking turned to thudding as they listened, then screams.

“RUN!” Joel yelled as he bolted, Tommy close behind. 

They could hear the thudding growing closer, the screeching getting louder. The runners as they called them, were close behind. But the group also comprised of a new breed, or stage...stalkers. They followed suit, running after them, but unlike the runners they often dodged in and out of hallways, actually using cover. They had proven to be formidable in their own right, often times hiding till you were almost on them before striking. Whereas runners would most likely bolt right at you upon setting their sights on you. But not before letting out a horrible screeching sound to inform all other infected in the area. These stalkers though...was almost like they'd play games with you, ducking in and out of the shadows, an odd clicking or screeching sound sometimes the only sign that they were around. But in a much lower tone.

But right now they were acting the same for the most part, narrowing in on their prey, the prey being them.

They dashed quickly down the hall, not even attempting to turn to take a few pop shots. There were just too many of them and they could reach a terrifying speed at times if you gave them the room to move.

They turned, bursting through the first door they could find, which happened to be another office area. Though this one had cubicles throughout the room, many laying on their sides and making for another obstacle in their way. But it was an obstacle for the infected as well. They could hear them stumbling over the partitions behind them, causing the others to just clamber right over the top of those who may have tripped up.

They continued on, trying to keep their footing among the toppled partitions and scattered paperwork that still remained on the floor.

They eventually reached the end of the room, Tommy reaching the door first and slamming into the door with his shoulder, pushing it open.

His eyes widened as his foot found no purchase on the other side, just a massive gap in the floor which he was now in danger of falling into.

At the last moment Joel grabbed hold of the collar of his jacket, yanking his brother back into the doorway. 

For a moment Tommy just stared down at the gap, the whole floor non existent before him, it's remains laying a floor below them in a crumbled mess.  
He took just a moment more to catch his breath before he felt his brother tug his collar again, this time pulling him along the edge of the wall where a very narrow ledge remained.

They moved along carefully, fearful that at any moment the narrow walkway could crumble beneath them and they'd go careening to the floor below.

But luck was on their side and they reached a wider piece of flooring that still remained at the base of stairs that lead down. Behind them the infected had reached the door, many of the runners unable to stop in time and instead barreling through, falling with sickening smacks to the ruble below.

Joel and Tommy made their way down the stairs, realizing with relief that the doorway on the floor below was blocked with massive blocks of rubble, leaving any of the fallen infected that may have managed to not have their heads busted open, trapped on the other side.

They continued on down another level, trying to keep their footing on the loose ruble that covered the stairs, trying to get to a low enough floor where they could just jump out a window if need be.

When they felt they were low enough, they exited through the door on that level, having to put as much weight as they possibly could against the door to force it open.

Joel rushed through first this time, taking no more than a step before his foot slipped out from beneath him. All he could feel was a massive pain spreading across the back of his head and down his spine, leaving him dazed, ears ringing. He honestly had no clue what in the hell had just happened.

But before long Tommy's voice came through the haze and he could feel his younger brother yanking him to his feet. It was only when his feet almost gave out again that he realized what had happened, the entire floor was covered in a thin sheen of ice.

Still trying to get his wits about him, he let Tommy do the leading, allowing him to guide him over to the wall.

They moved along it carefully, planting their hands against the cold brick in hopes it was enough support to keep them on their feet.

The windows on this level were somehow intact, denying them a quick escape through one. But they were nearing a pair of double doors at the end so they continued to push forward, the sounds of approaching infected growing louder again behind them. They either figured out how to use the ledge, or they were another horde of infected from another part of the building.

When they reached the heavy metal doors, they both laid into them as hard as they could, using all the strength they had to try to force them open. Joel was still feeling the effects of his head bouncing off the hard floor though, preventing him from putting all his force into it. But Tommy managed enough for the both of them, and with a loud screech the doors pushed open, leading them to a courtyard between buildings. 

Behind them the infected burst into the room, and they both looked over their shoulders in terror.

...a terror that turned into amusement as the infected stepped onto the icy floor, their bodies flailing and sliding about, all of them eventually ending up on the floor trying desperately to get back to their feet. Others falling comically and sliding clear across it.

After allowing themselves a moment to chuckle a bit, they forced the doors shut again, pushing a nearby dumpster over to block them.

At last...they could manage a moment to catch their breath.

Joel backed up against the brick wall, using it for support while he tried to recover from the blow to his head. He still felt funny, a bit dizzy, not to mention it still hurt like hell. But at least he wasn't seeing stars anymore.

“...you doing OK Joel?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

“That could have turned out really bad.”

“Nearly did. And god knows just how many are in this area. We're gonna have to haul ass out of here soon.”

“Can you even move yet?”

“I'm fine Tommy. It's not a concussion or anything.”

“You're lucky it's not.”

“Stop worrying for Christ sake.”

Joel growled a bit as he pushed himself from the wall, taking in their surroundings. They were in an outdoor eating area between the two small office buildings, he could tell by the old round picnic tables scattered about. Each was barely visible through the tall dead grass that surrounded them, and all looked rotted through enough that one good kick would probably crumble them.

Turning to look the other way, he saw a clear path that lead towards a smaller building, a few old rusting transport trucks parked near it. Probably a shipping processing building or something. But more importantly, it meant a way out. So motioning his brother with his hand, he moved slowly along towards it. His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to sit down for a few more minutes till it passed, but he knew he didn't have the time for it. There was a good chance this whole complex was crawling with infected, and the longer they stayed here the better their chances of being detected. So he pushed himself along, trying at the very least to get to one of their little checkpoint areas. He knew the one Clyde was at was very near here, and although he was at one time a Veterinarian, he was the closest they had to a doctor. And he still had some painkillers that miraculously weren't out of date.

But that didn't seem to be in the cards for him, for as they reached the end of the office buildings and were about to reach the small parking lot, they heard a muffled cry.

Neither brother was willing to risk anything at that point and both raised their weapons as they carefully rounded the corner.

“...the hell?” Joel questioned, slowly lowering his weapon.

“Well well, come to join the party Joel?”

“What the hell Schuhart...?”

Before them Schuhart stood, one arm wrapped around a little boys neck while the other held a gun to his head. The poor kid was terrified and at best couldn't be no more than nine years old. Behind them in a bloody heap by the wall, lay what Joel assumed to be the boys mother.

“Schuhart...the hell...?”

“What do you mean what the hell? I'm doing my job, isn't that what you told me I should be doing? Figured if I want to stay alive then I guess I'm gonna have to get back in the good graces with the boss.”

“...recon a little hunting isn't gonna be enough to do the trick Schuhart...”

“You know Joel, when you address someone you should probably hold eye contact with them. But it seems to me that you can't keep your eyes off the brat here. And I wonder why that could be?”

Joel's eyes did dart back to him at that point, eyes full of threat. Telling him he was about to cross a line.

“You don't hunt kids. That's the crux, your weakness. I've seen you kill all manners of people but...not once have I seen you kill a kid. Let me guess...you use to be a daddy. I'm right aren't I?”

“Enough Schuhart...”

“Ain't this something. The usual unflappable Joel...undone by simply threatening a brat. Wish I'd know that long ago, mighta' had an easier time with you.”

“...just let the kid go. Not like he has anything useful for you.”

“He's another mouth to feed in the world. You know as well as I do the more people we put in the ground, the more of...everything there is for us. It's survival. Remember? The term you live by so well? Survival by any means, us over them. Hell, I let this kid live...he might just become just like us. A rival we'll have to take out down the road, when all we had to do was take care of the problem right...here...”

“SCHUHART!” Joel yelled as he trained his gun on him again. “I swear to god if you so much as move that finger of yours...it'll be the last thing you do...”

“...you know Joel...maybe this moment right here wouldn't have happened if you'd have done your job. All you had to do that day was turn me in to the boss and none of this would have happened. Kid wouldn't have a gun to his head...his mamma over there wouldn't be bleeding life all over the ground...and I wouldn't have the satisfaction to see the big bad Joel crumble right before my eyes.”

He grinned at Joel then, the corners of his mouth going almost ear to ear. He was playing a game with Joel, and was enjoying every second of it. He knew as long as he kept that gun to the boys head Joel wouldn't do anything, couldn't do anything.

“Please...please...” The gurgled pleas came from behind them, the mother slowly raising an arm but nothing else.

Schuhart didn't take his eyes off Joel but he did chuckle a bit in response.

“Still alive huh bitch? Good. You can watch your little boys brains paint the earth.”

“Please...don't...he's just a...”

“Kid. Yeah, yeah. Look I don't care you dumb whore. I only care about me so fuck your damn kid.”

Her arm fell back to the pavement, muffled sobs emanating from her as the realization hit that there was no way she could save her son.

And then...something broke in Joel. He took just a moment to look at the grieving mother before glancing over to his brother.

Tommy's gun was raised as well, but he had been silent the entire time, horrified by the situation. But the look on his face as his brother looked to him showed Joel that for the first time in a long time, they were on the same page.

Tommy slowly nodded to him.

Joel's eyes returned to Schuhart.

“...trust me kid?”

The poor boy had tears streaking down his face, his breathing coming in short spurts. But he managed a pitiful 'yes'.

“Don't be stupid Joel!” Schuhart yelled as he yanked the boy up with his arm, placing him right in front of his face to block his head from Joel's trained sight.

“I'm not stupid Schuhart. The only brainless one here is you.”

And with that a bullet ripped through Schuhart's knee, but not from who he had expected. Tommy had taken the shot, his face stone cold for the first time ever in Schuhart's memory.

Once the pain finally registered with Schuhart's brain, he yelled out, dropping the boy against his will. But he knew the situation he was now in and he quickly tried to land his sights on Joel, but it was to late. He heard the loud 'pop' as Joel's gun fired, saw the puff of smoke that extended outwards in the cold air, and felt as the bullet spun as it entered the front of his head.

And that was it. Darkness. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Tommy was first to react, putting his gun away as he ran to check on the boy. By this point the boy was nearly unconsolable, mostly crying for his mother.

Joel was still unsure about approaching the boy. He'd avoided most kids since the night he buried Sarah. So instead he moved over to the woman since Tommy had things covered with the boy.

He knelt down in front of her, silent for a moment as he tried to listen to see if she was still breathing. She was thankfully. And that's when he was able to get a good look at her wounds. A simple blow to the head. Explained why there was so much blood, head injuries could bleed like a son of a bitch. But she also still had a good chance at recovery if she got to help quick enough.

“...mam'?”

Slowly she looked up, eyes beat red.

“...your boys fine...but I don't know for how long. I recon someone had to of heard all this commotion...”

“...what will you do with us...?”

“...”

“Joel...we've already made a decision here...there's no going back now...”

Joel sighed, shaking his head as he took hold of the woman's arm and helped her carefully to her feet.

“Recon you finally won little brother, we gotta quit this place.”

Tommy couldn't hide the smile on his face.

 

And that had been it for their time as hunters. Joel had found himself stuck sneaking an injured woman and a crying kid out of the city, somehow managing it. Luckily he'd known of a small settlement near there yet still far enough away that the hunters never bothered with them.

He was quick to leave the duo in their hands and just forget the incident had ever happened. And after a quick re-supply...they were back on the road again.

He could see the relief on Tommy's face, but he saw something else too. A change. He saw it whenever Tommy looked at him, a look of resentment that he would quickly try to hide. Joel knew things were never going to be completely the same between them but, that's just how it would have to be. Tommy had his way of doing things and he had his. He couldn't change Tommy and Tommy couldn't change him.

But he couldn't help thinking that there was a ticking time bomb between them now, and he could only wonder how long it would be before it blew.

“...so where to now?” Tommy asked from behind him.

Joel was quiet for a bit, not all that sure himself.

“...wherever our feet take us I guess...”

Tommy only nodded behind him. Both brothers knew no matter where it was they ended up...it probably wouldn't be good. But to Tommy, for now...anywhere was better than Columbus.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many times I re-wrote this. And I'm still not sure I'm completely satisfied with this but, meh. I really wanted to do a bit more with Joel and Tommy's time as hunters, and what may have caused them to leave it. I've always felt it was a combination of Tommy pushing him and something else. Maybe not the threatening of a child's life per say but, it does seem like a logical point. So it's what I often go with.


End file.
